Fi's Awakening
by logicalpencils
Summary: It has been millennia. And for all of this time, Fi has waited. And, from a rest intended to be eternal, she will be awakened, by a small child led by a blue fairy. This is the story of Fi's movement through the ages, constantly in search of the Hero reborn, and Demise, whom she had failed to keep contained.
1. Chapter 1: Ocarina of Time

A young child, of only twelve years, held up his recently acquired instrument from Zelda.

"Where has she gone?" He refused to remember the white horse, or the darkness chasing behind it. He focused on his goal, to enter the Sacred Realm. Link was in the Temple of Time, and he had very little time to waste. He played the song hidden within the instrument, feeling the river of Time slip from his lips and out of the Ocarina. The Spiritual Stones rested upon the tablet, glowing faintly. The Door that, like a stone, caused Time's current to diverge, began to open, letting the ages of two lands merge and commune. As Link, between worlds, walked through this Door of Time, he recognized the voice of his friend in mid-speech.

"...That legendary blade, the Master Sword!"

"Legendary," thought the child. "I certainly haven't heard or seen any legends of this sword. What is it Navi knows about it?"

He walked towards the pristine blade, and saw that while it obviously had not been used in eons... it seemed alive, and breathing with knowledge and power. Surely, whoever held this blade had possessed courage.

Link paused. "Was the Sacred Realm simply the sword's shrine?" he asked himself.

Navi looked at Link, and then hovered over the blade, and felt a conflicting emotion. It felt slumberous and dormant... but she couldn't help feeling it was hiding a greater malice.

Link resolved to pull the blade, and with the silent consent of Navi, he hopped atop the Pedestal, and relinquished the Master Sword of its seal. Immediately, a blinding beam emitted from the surface below, and he soon lost sight of the world around him, lost in a sort of sky. Navi too experienced the effulgent rays of light, but she saw something else: a man. He was standing in the shadows of the room, slowly approaching the sword, a slight grin masking his face.

~~~~~~

Fi slowly woke, aroused by a soft tune of the wind. She felt Time's Song rippling across her frame, the Blade of Evil's Bane. Soon, with a more adequete conscious functioning, she recognized a boy in green, his face lit by the radiant fairy beside him. She smiled, something she hadn't done since her departure. The youth who would be her Hero had arrived. Indeed they had met, in another life.

The young one grabbed the sword's hilt, and in that one moment, she was released.

Too many thoughts formed in her. "What of Demise? What of this boy, who is yet tempered in spirit? Where am I...

She saw the hatred of the Demon King, rising against her bonds. It came near, ready to rend her being into nothing, when it sensed a new presense. A man, standing in the shadows of the room, slowly approaching the sword. The essense of Demise drew away from Fi, and drifted towards the dark figure. As the desert-worn warrior entered the skies of the Sacred Realm, the malicious remains of the King of Darkness hastily absolved into him. Fi saw the heart of the man change, becoming distorted and beastly. They entered the Temple of Light, and Fi saw the hand of Ganondorf placed on the Triforce. She heard and saw nothing but screams and death afterwards.

She saw her Hero, hidden in the Chamber of Sages, dazed and fatigued. She quickly computed a 97% chance of it being caused by the flash of the Triforce's split. She sent him into a peaceful rest, for now.

Fi herself felt her bond to the Hero weak. It needed to be restored if he was to wield this blade. She saw the youth of the boy, and knew his innocent heart could not yet withstand such a force as what her blade held. Fi calculated the probabilities, and found no way for the child to strengthen his spirit... except...

One part of the gold gift of the Goddesses rested within Link, the crest of Courage on his hand. She re-calculated, and came to a conclusion that seven years' time, within his dreams, could suffice in growing his spirit enough.

"Master," she whispered to herself, "the time is not yet come for you to awaken. Your destiny is to be guided with another, but I still shall be with you. May my spirit temper yours these 7 years of rest. May thy friend guide you as I guide her."

~~~~~~

As Navi woke in the Sacred Realm, she felt a new presense, one within herself. It was still, small, but even this whisper of a soul filled Navi with a new faith in her Hero of Time.

~~~~~~

Link left the Temple of Time, in terrified awe of the destruction around him. Confused enough already by the words of Rauru, seeing the kingdom in such a disastrous state made his heart burn, as if Din's Fire had been quenched with the pained tears of Nayru. But, as he looked to his friend, Navi the fairy, he could not stay in his woe. "Here is a light," he thought. "A being so pure and right that none could be lost with her at their side."

Navi, and Fi, her shadow, smiled at their Hero.

~~~~~~

Zelda had trapped the Demon King, and Link held the Master Sword in hand. The blade sparkled with the power to repel evil, bonded now to Link's tempered soul, and Fi between the two. Link raised the blade, and delivered a blow to the forehead of Ganon. With the sealing power of Fi fully expelled into the monster and on his magic, Zelda called upon the Sages to lock the beast in the Sacred Realm. Fi looked through Link's eyes in awe, proud of her Hero of Time.


	2. Chapter 2: Winds of Change

Fi felt sapped. Not only because her sealing essenses had split from her into Ganon (to keep a lock on his powers), but because she had nearly burst herself open with her newly re-awakened emotions. She had finally bonded the spirit of the hero with the man who now wielded his blade... but it soon would leave him. He was no longer the Hero, sent back in time's flow.

She wouldn't let herself go overboard in her feelings, but to lose Him again was painful. She could not remain with this child. But Navi, Navi she could stay within. "I owe it to Her Grace. She trusted me, had faith in me. I can not lose faith... faith that I will find Him."

She knew He was dead... but it wouldn't stop her. Her faith must grow, not fade.

~~~~~~

Navi returned with Link to the past, and looked at him sheepishly. They had returned to before Ganondorf's attack, she surmised, and supposed the Door of Time was held open only for a short period by Zelda from the future.

She wanted to go with Link, she did. But, a quiet sound, a still, small voice, told her of a different destiny. One she must create herself. There were more to be found, more Lost ones, than this one. He was saved, wasn't he? He had a life he could live now, and he didn't need her. He would have her voice inside himself.

Navi flew out towards the window, and turned as Link walked out of the timeless chamber. The Door of Time once again came down to close off the river of time from this sacred place, when a mind-numbing flash appeared in the room, precisely over the Master Sword.

~~~~~~

Fi observed through the fairy's eyes the phenomena. She calculated a 100% chance of the force on display was of the Triforce splitting, as its magnitude and frequencies matched that of the previous time in the Sacred Realm. Apparently, the Triforce was remedying a dilemma.

When Link had left the elements that made him a hero that existed only in Hyrule's primary chronology, the Triforce of Courage had left him, broken in shards without a person worthy to bear its virtue. However, he had earned the title of Hero, and the Triforce of this secondary chronology mist abide its laws. And so, it seemed to Fi, the Triforce had forced its own split. Where the other two pieces would lay, she was unsure. She suspected that Power might be attracted to the Demon King, who, not being bound by time's laws, existed in all times, as much in this one as in the other.

"Wisdom might very well rest with Zelda, but as to when it will become known..." thought Fi.

~~~~~~

Navi felt something. It wasn't much, just a tingle, but as she flew out the window it seemed as if she was being slipped into not one current of time, but two. She soon felt the tug of one flow ease away, leaving her in... a broken Hyrule. Meaning, "this must be the time of Ganon's sealing again!"

~~~~~~

Fi understood the two flows of time as being the two separate chronologies, and she computed a 44% chance of an existence of her and the fairy in the other timeline, as well. But, she urged the fairy on. She had to find Him.

~~~~~~

Ganondorf laughed in his cage. Though the Malice within him, the drive of destruction and of light's Demise, appeared sealed away by the sword to the Sages, it was only partial, and besides, the seal would do nothing to the power of the Triforce he held. He would just need to wait.

~~~~~~

It had been hundreds of years since the coming of the Hero of Time, and Hyrule had grown once again prosperous. And in the upper-most balcony of the Swan Castle (as Zelda named it), was the princess, and a dying fairy. Too long had it been, constantly searching and hoping, without success. Navi did not know how to describe it to Zelda, but the desire she felt to find Him was strong. But, it was now her time, she supposed - her time to go the way of all the earth, and die. Zelda had a different idea. She took the fairy, and as swiftly as she could, entered the waters of a Great Fairy's Fountain near the castle. When the Great Fairy appeared, Zelda held up Navi, and asked to see the Fairy Queen. With a caring smile, the Great Fairy took Zelda to her.

"My, " said the Fairy Queen. "What occasion have you, Daughter of Light, to visit me?" Zelda didn't know what Daughter of Light was supposed to mean, but she replied, "I present Navi the fairy, who... is near death. She is the great Hero of Time's fairy, and my friend. She seeks to find the Hero again. Can you aid her?"

The Fairy Queen smiled. "I can not enter the realm of the dead, though I see she is about to. I see no other way to meet the Hero except by death... unless you expect Him to return?"

Zelda looked at Navi, who nodded. "Yes," she said, "he will."

"I see. So you wish for Navi to live to see that day, and meet Him."

"Yes... can you do it?"

The Queen paused before speaking, in thought. "My dear, I am tired. I have long held my duty as the Fairy Queen. Yea, I have lived with this calling since the days of Hylia, Mother of Light. But, I too feel that I soon must rest. Yet I suppose there is a way to solve both of our problems.

"A new Fairy Queen will be needed. And Navi of all fairies shows promise as my uptaker."

"What?!" Zelda and Navi were both stunned.

"Please, accept this gift, Navi, from thy queen."

Navi was held up, like a puppet in the Queen's hands. She began glowing brighter, her ball of light becoming larger, until it finally engulfed the Fairy Queen.

~~~~~~

Fi seemed to fall out of Navi, as she changed into a much more... regal form? Navi looked quite like a child, and with a face similar to Fi's own. While Navi looked at herself, feeling again youthful, Fi took her leave, silently and invisibly. Navi would again see the Hero, but Fi knew that there was much more she would need to do.

~~~~~~

Ganondorf chuckled. He may not have been able to "greet" any of the Seven Sages on his way out of the Sacred Realm - they had left to the heavens some time ago, - and that accursed blade, resting here in the Temple of Time, was still here to taunt him, but that was fine. He was unsure why, but he felt a source to this blade's power, other than itself. Apparently, its energy was sapped, and was being sustained by some new Sages. And, he'd be glad to speak with them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Flood

Zelda looked up to the sky. She had recently returned from a meeting with Navi, the Fairy Queen. And, Zelda was worried. She had been told grave news: the Demon King had escaped his prison.

She had told her father, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, and he had gone off to the Temple of Time, only speaking to tell her to stay in her room...

And so now, she looked up to the sky.

It was very dark; the setting Sun's light was hidden behind clouds of shadowed twilight. The Fire Which Burned Time, as one of Zelda's favorite books calls the Sun, was overcast by murky Waters, upon which the mist of a Forest rested, full of evils and unfruitful seeds. Streaks of light did graze under this monstrosity, bolts of angered Spirits, trapped within the airborne abyss. And the sky was very dark.

But it did not rain. And Zelda pondered this, until she heard the screams.

Ganondorf had an army, mostly of monsters, and the most vicious of his tribe (hopefully, because the others wished not to fight for him). Within the horde, others stood - wicked-hearted people, who had been ousted from the kingdom over the years. They had always seemed to seep through, though, always tempting the citizens. Zelda was crest-fallen, seeing these people, who were once Children of Light as, she had learned, she was.

And the kingdom, oh the kingdom! What destruction befell it as the princess watched! The townsmen and women ran, unable to defend themselves from the flood of darkness; their swords were rusted from disuse, shields broken...

Yet there were some who stood, young men who were exceedingly valiant for Courage, and also for strength and action. And this was not all, Zelda knew - they were men whom she had seen before in the market places, who were true at all times with whatever work they were entrusted. They were men of honesty, who walked uprightly before the laws.

These were the few who were clad in armor, the few who defended the castle in this, the Final Day.

Zelda heard her door open, and saw her mother, Queen Ambi, holding the Royal Family's Ocarina, and a harp.

~~~~~~

The Queen gave a pained smile to her daughter, and held out the Harp of the Sheikah to Zelda. Ambi knew the legends of this harp, how it had once guided the Hero of Time to victory over Ganondorf. Giving it to her daughter, and holding the Ocarina of Time herself, comforted her troubled heart.

Without a word, she took Zelda's wrist, and walked quickly over to her bedroom, where the King was already waiting, with a baton in hand.

~~~~~~

Daphnes ran to the back entrance of the Swan Castle (he almost smiled at his daughter's name for it), worried. How could he not be, with the Demon King attacking his kingdom!? The Master Sword was in his hands, thankfully not shattered. And, the slight glow meant that the Wind and Earth Sages were still safe...

He then climbed up the staircases to the top floor, and entered his bedroom. He tucked the Blade of Evil's Bane under the bed, and pulled the Wind Waker from his coat.

He saw his wife and daughter enter the room, and almost heard the soft tunes of the scared instruments the two held. He stared a bit at the Goddess Harp in Zelda's right arm...

He said, "Zelda, my beautiful dear, you know how to play the harp, correct?"

"Of course, Daddy. You know how long I've been practicing in my room."

"Yes, I do." He chuckled, "I just need to be sure it's better than last I heard."

The moment was cut short by the front gates bursting open. "Ahem. Well, I'm sure you've seen me conduct with this before, and I don't doubt your musical talent. Can you play a song for us? Your mother will accompany you."

"Sure. Which one? The Sun's Song, Requiem of Spirit, Song of Time...?"

"Whatever you feel will fit best. We are praying to the gods with this music... play what you think we should ask for."

Perhaps it was because of her lineage, or of Time's whispered wisdom, or even inspiration from another world... But Zelda thought in her mind a song lost to all current knowledge. A song only played by two others in this world: a windmill caretaker, and the Hero of Time himself...

And she began the Song of Storms. As her mother, instinctively, played the melody, the King conducted them both. And Zelda's listening, pointed ears heard, above the sound of their music and the war below, a sob from above.

Zelda had heard a Goddess...

~~~~~~

"What is it that hurts thee so?" Farore hugged her sister, her arms wrapped over the once flaming muscles of Din. "Wherefore dost thou cry; what pain is it, that the Creator of the Red Earth should come so low?"

"Do you not feel my woe, as well? Canst thou not comprehend my crushed heart?" Din ignited, a pained fire of hope instead of hair, and weakened ambition within her veins. "Demise has risen, bearing MY POWER, and using MY FIRE to burn our sacred land to the ground!"

"Sister, please, be soothed. 'Tis not such a thing to be in anguish about..." But Farore doubted her own words.

Din, always one to put power to the point, exploded in rage at the response. "YOUR OWN CREATIONS LIE DEAD IN THE STREETS!" The twilight behind the clouds of Hyrule glowed fiercely. "Or are lost, running away hopelessly!"

Farore could not take such accusation lightly, and so replied, "Do not tell me that I do not see their suffering! I have felt every anguishing moment! I have FELT the wounds of the valiant of the people! There are blades within my heart!"

"THEN DIE! DIE KNOWING YOU CAN NOT WEEP FOR THEIR PAIN!"

Farore, in pure agony of loss, rent the heavens, which were as her clothing, and fell to her knees. She looked within the tear she had made, and saw the multitude of colors which moved there. Her sight, blurred with water, looked through the rip in the veil between worlds, and saw the terrors of destruction, and of despair, and sorrow.

Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Love, and Time, came closer to her sisters, whom she had been watching. The Goddess of Courage, Life, and Wind, and the Goddess of Power, Fire, and Earth... though there were many other names for them, these were the ones upon which she reflected.

Yea, she reflected it within her mind's river, and as she came to the tear... she heard an ancient song. A song which so wholly and completely expressed their woes.

She looked, and saw their other, the Goddess of Light, Truth, and Virtue, bearing her ancient Harp...

She spoke, as her sisters mourned, to Princess Zelda.

~~~~~~

Zelda heard the Goddess of Wisdom speak to her, almost silently.

"Zelda, thou full of virtue, hear us. Though the young men below you now prove their courage, and seal their goodness with their blood, we shall save their wives, and children, and the many other righteous who live among your people. But the villainous, the worshippers of demons and other poisons: woe, woe, woe be unto them! For their deceptions we know, and their works we have seen!

"And may they know, that the thousand years of raindrops summoned by this song are our tears, and the thunder that strikes the earth is our anger! May this song cleanse the cursed, dark soul, for this is our Call to Order...

Nayru viewed her falling kingdom and choked on the last words.

"The Song of the Goddesses' Flood."

They wept.

~~~~~~

Zelda looked in awe at the lightning, now free to come down and crush the earth, and the rain. "Father... how is it that the heavens weep, and shed forth their tears as the rain upon the mountains? For, they are holy, and Endless are their names! How then can they weep, and lose the joy that once filled their souls?"

Her father could not answer her... so Queen Ambi did instead. "Because they love us. We are the workmanship of their hands... and to see some of them, full of hatred against their own blood, and covetous of our blessings... why shouldn't the heavens be pained, to see their creations turn to darkness?

"Now, honey, I must go return this instrument. And then, we can..."

Zelda's face beamed. "The Goddesses will save us! They told me!"

Her parents were in shock; though they both had the capacity, neither had heard the Gods speak to them! Recovering, Ambi said, "Thank you, Zelda. You've always been such a talented young woman. I love you."

The Ocarina would eventually find its own way through Time, and whether it shall be found again as it floats in Time's river, or not, none truly know.

But, as for the sacred instrument's carrier... when Zelda saw her mother leave the room, she saw her for the last time in this life...

~~~~~~

King Hyrule took Zelda's right hand.

"Zelda, darling, behold this hand." When she looked, she saw a glow, and the faint shape of the Sacred Triangle above the wrist. It was beautiful. "Please, don't speak. There is not time." His daughter closed her half-opened mouth.

"Zelda, for the safety of the future of this kingdom, I give to you a shard of the Triforce of Wisdom. Keep this above all things safe." He pulled out next a blue stone. "This is fashioned from a Sheikah Stone. It is a charm, through which all of the Royal Family can communicate. Keep it near you, for I will be as if inside it at all times.

"Now, go, to the lake-view spring! Your friends are already there."

When Zelda ran out the door, Daphnes retook the Master Sword, and followed after her. When they reached the first floor balcony, he took a red object from his pocket, and rubbed it. It was an old Sheikah trick, to use this stone to hide the truth. It created visages of walls or floors which were not there, and he used it now to hide access to the other floors of the castle. Closing all of the doors behind the fake walls, he looked down to, thankfully, see Zelda behind Gonzales, and his other companions, at the back exit to the spring.

But monsters were overtaking the front bridge.

The king went swiftly to the statue of the Hero of Time. Pressing the shard of the Triforce of Wisdom he held to the base, he warped into the basement. It was, however, a one-way access. He didn't wish to actually open the stairway by moving the Triforce blocks into place - the basement needed to stay hidden. Besides, he didn't suspect he would be leaving the basement anytime soon.

He moved anxiously to the center of the room. This room was once a ceremonial place, in which new Knights of Hyrule would come and release their "destined blade" from the pedestal, as had the Hero of Time the Master Sword. Now, he looked at the strange coincidence, that the kingdom would end, by refuting the right to be a Hero, and a Knight, and hopefully...

When he thrust the blade in, he also called a pause to Hyrule. The Blade of Evil's Bane spoke to the kingdom, "THE HERO IS NOT YET!"

And so, Time stopped.

~~~~~~

Zelda woke, in her bed, on her ship.

She could not hear her father, or her mother... not since the Great Flood. She still wore the charm though, in front of her "golden gem".

But, she could hear something. It was a still, small voice, and it was a beautiful voice. It almost felt like a hug from somebody... somebody with faith in a Hero. And if this Comforter could have faith in such a legend, so could she.


End file.
